


Take This Waltz

by roelliej



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Community: hogwarts365, Emotional Hurt, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Gen, Humor, M/M, Ratings: G, Romance, Unresolved Emotional Tension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-25
Updated: 2016-11-25
Packaged: 2018-09-02 05:00:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 365
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8651926
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/roelliej/pseuds/roelliej
Summary: Harry swallowed audibly as the voice, still sneering but warmer, gave him the goose-bumps. Harry turned his head and sighed. Malfoy still looked handsome...





	

“We’re so happy that you’re here,” Abigail Longbottom-Potter said, her voice thick with emotion as she embraced the frail old man, sitting in the wheelchair.

“Me, too, child,” Harry Potter said weakly, suppressing a groan as his worn-out kneecap played up again. “I just wish my Gin could be here to see you two shining so brightly. You better treat her with respect, boy, or by Merlin I’ll crush your young testicles beneath the hard granite of the Mull of Kintyre.”

Shane Longbottom smirked at Harry, before tilting his head towards his wife. “Did he really mean that?”

“Never underestimate someone who has defeated a Dark Wizard,” Abigail whispered back, playfully pinching her husband’s bottom as they proceeded to greet the other wedding guests.

Harry Potter waved his wand and his wheelchair took him to some familiar looking people. Ron Weasley’s ginger hair had disappeared, but the man’s appetite hadn’t diminished a bit, judging by his still growing gut.

“Harry!” he cried out, bending over to give his best friend a hug. “Scorpius told me you were sick the other day.”

“Comes with old age,” Harry sighed, pouring himself a glass of wine. “I think the end is near, mate.”

“You’ve been saying that for years, Harry,” Hermione squeaked, supporting herself on a walking stick as she walked towards the two men. “And you’re still here.”

“I don’t... ”

“Hello, Potter.”

Harry swallowed audibly as the voice, still sneering but warmer, gave him the goose-bumps. Harry turned his head and sighed. He still looked handsome.

“Malfoy.”

“Would you do me the honour?”

Harry grimaced, his eyes glued onto the inviting hand. Too many memories interlaced with it.

“I...”

“Please... Harry.”

“Alright then.” Harry took Malfoy’s hand as he stood up, his grip still firm and comforting as they made it to the dance floor.

Malfoy lead them into a slow waltz, Harry’s head resting on the other man’s shoulder. There was so much to say. So much old sorrow.

“Isn’t it nice to think that tomorrow is a new day with no mistakes in it yet?”

Harry looked up and saw tears glittering in the Slytherin’s eyes.

“Yes,” Harry whispered hoarsely. “That would be very nice.”


End file.
